The Story of My Life
by Klainelover913
Summary: Hello. My name is Katerina Rose Barton. Everyone call me Cat. My parents are the famous Hawkeye and Black Widow. This is the story of my very messed up life. I'm writing this for a reason. My parents have been taken and I need to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a while since I published anything. I've been writing it's just been junk. All my writing juices have been put into journalism class. Writer's block doesn't help much either. Anyways, this is my new story. I thought of this earlier. I hope you like it. I will try to do regular updates. Also, I could use a beta just to make this story the best it can be and to remind me to keep writing. Also, to maybe help with some ideas. Message me if you are interested. Also, I'm sorry if I mess up. I don't know the Avengers that well. I just saw the movies. Anyways, if you want, you can tell me a couple facts in a review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize.**

Cat's POV

Present time (2030)

Hello. I see you found my little story. Good for you. I should introduce myself. My name Katarina Rose Barton. Everyone calls me cat, though. I guess the animal name thing runs in my family. Or at least that's what Tony said the reason was. I have a suspicion that it was him who first started calling me Cat. I don't care though. I'm fine with Cat.

I'm going to say this now since you may as well know. I was an accident. Everyone knows it; they just deny it whenever I ask. It only makes sense. Two assassins would never have a kid together on purpose. Anyways, that isn't the point of the story. I'm writing to tell you my story because my parents need help. They've been captured, and I need to save them. You may not think a 16 year old can save them, but I'm more than capable. I grew up surrounded my heroes that all had a soft spot for me. All of them have been training me since I was 5. I'm pretty lethal, and everyone that knows me knows it. Well, on with my story.

Natasha's POV

17 years ago (2013)

This couldn't be happening. I'm a master assassin. We don't have kids, and yet here I am, pacing around in the bathroom waiting for the answer from a small piece of plastic. Of course, I already knew the answer. I can just tell. A test would just be the solid proof that this was real. I heard the timer go off and looked at the test. Just like a suspected, it was positive. I slid down to the floor.

_Think, Natasha,_ I thought to myself, _what are your options here?_ There were really ever only 3 options in my case. 1.) Get rid of it, 2.) Have it and put it up for adoption, or 3.) Have it and keep it. Option 2 was already out for a couple reasons. The first was that once I told Barton, he wouldn't let me, second, I didn't want to give my child to a random stranger, and third, there would be people after it if they ever found out. Both of its parents are master assassins. It has killer instincts in its blood. That left me with 1 and 3. 1 was a good way out. I could just not tell anyone and get rid of it. That would be the best way out of this. Although, it was not the bravest idea. I would have to tell someone. Barton would deserve to know. It is his child as well, after all. I don't think I could tell him and then get rid of it. Of course, if he didn't want this, that would be my only option. Okay, then there's option 3. I'm an assassin, not a mother. I have a job to do. I can't just sit around and do nothing. Plus, the child would be in constant danger. Although, it would be surrounded by super heroes. I doubt any of them would let anything hurt it.

A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. I took the test and buried it in the trash.

"What?" I asked, trying to act calm so Barton wouldn't notice anything wrong.

"You've been in there for like ten minutes. Are you okay?" I heard him ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You don't sound fine. Can you unlock the door and let me in?" he asked. I unlocked the door and he walked in.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, "and don't say nothing. I can tell that something is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I say, "Do you know where Pepper is. I have to ask her something."

"Yeah, she's in the living room with Jane, Thor, and Tony. They were trying to pick a movie. I came up to see if you wanted to watch," Clint said.

"Thanks," I said, walking out of the bathroom and into our room. I moved my stuff into his room after we finally realized that we didn't just like each other as partners. I couldn't stand to be apart from him. I left the room and headed to the elevator. I knew I had to stay calm until I got down to Pepper and Jane and asked if I could talk to them. I would have to bring them to the roof, though. Tony had every other place aside from the bedrooms monitored in Stark Tower. All of us lived here now for the most part. Thor still had Asgard to run, so he and Jane went back and forth between here and there.

I got out of the elevator and walked into the living room.

"Hey spider," Tony said, "where's the bird?" I ignored the names. Tony always thought it was funny to change our names.

"He's upstairs. I just came to find Pepper and Jane. I need to talk to them."

"Alright," Pepper said, getting up from her spot next to Tony on the loveseat. Jane followed, leaving both guys protesting. I didn't care though, and neither did they. We were the only three girls in this tower, and we help each other when needed. We walked to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

"The roof," I say, "I have a suspicion Tony would listen in on us if we didn't go to the roof."

"Smart move," Pepper said, "although I'd beat the crap out of him if I found out he spied on us."

"I'd pay to watch that," I said. When we finally go to the roof, I was glad Barton wasn't there. It's his usually hang out spot. He liked to be up high. He could see things better and it cleared his head.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," I say to them, "but you can't tell anyone else yet."

"Alright," Pepper said.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"I-I'm," I started. They were looking at me. _Spit it out,_ I thought to myself, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Pepper said, "Congratulations. Did you tell Clint yet?"

"No," I said.

"It is his, right?" Jane asked.

"Of course it is," I snapped.

"Well, you need to tell him," Pepper said.

"I know," I said, "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Well, do you want to keep it?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," I say, "I don't really think I can tell Clint and then tell him I'm getting rid of it. I don't want to put it up for adoption, either. I'm confused."

"Well, as much as we'd like to help, this is your decision," Pepper said, "we'll be behind you, whatever choice you make."

"Thanks guys," I say, "we really need some more girls in this tower."

"Tell that to Banner and Rogers," Jane said, "they are the single ones."

"Yeah, good point," Pepper said, "Anyways, Natasha, you have to go tell him."

"Can't I do it later?" I complain. I didn't have the first clue as to what to say to him.

"No," Pepper said, "you need to tell him before he finds out himself. Plus, wouldn't you want to know if you were in his spot?"

"I suppose," I say, "he can tell something is bothering me. I should go. Thanks guys." Just then, he walked out onto the roof.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked upon seeing us.

"No, we were just leaving," Jane said. She left the roof, with Pepper following.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's up? You only talk to them when you need advice," though he didn't say it, it hurt him that she asked them for help before her.

"I have to tell you something," I say. I had to do this before I lost my nerve.

"I'm listening," he said

"I'm pregnant," I say.

Clint's POV

Pregnant? I'm going to be a father? Wow, this is amazing. However, I knew I couldn't allow myself to get excited, or at least until I knew what she was going to do with it. However, I didn't want to spook her by acting as if I didn't care. I wanted this baby.

"Really?" I asked, "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah," she says, "if you want to. Our job isn't exactly going to work well around this."

"Of course I want it," I said, "I love you and it. However, it is your body, and if you don't want it, I understand."

"Do you honestly think I can kill your child if you want it?" she asks, "I don't want to hurt you."

"So we are going to be parents?" I ask, trying to take this all in.

"Yes," she says, "I want to wait to tell the rest of the guys."

"You need to tell Fury. I don't want you going on missions," I say, "it might be dangerous, and I don't want to lose our child."

"Alright," I say, "he's not going to be happy."

"Of course not," I say, "but after you have the baby, you can go back. It has a whole team of superheroes to watch over it."

"Good point," she says, "what do you think, boy or girl?"

"Girl," I say. I don't know why, but I've always pictured myself with a little girl. Almost a mini Natasha.

"Boy," she says.

"Winner picks name?" I ask.

"You're on," she replies.

"Just out of curiousity, how did this happen?" I ask.

"Well, you see Clint, when a man and a woman really love each other," Nat started, but I cut her off

"Nat, I know that part," I say, "we've always been careful, though."

"Always?" she asks, "remember that mission is the amazon that went wrong a month ago?"

"Oh yeah," I recall. Nat and I had been sent to house in the jungle where there was supposedly a SHEILD agent giving off secret Intel. Well, there wasn't. It was a false tip. We weren't supposed to stay overnight, but unfortunately, there had been a problem trying to pick us up, and we spent the night in a nearby safe house, and we didn't exactly have any supplies.

"Yeah," she said, "next time, you are on the couch." I laughed at this, and she hit me playfully.

Cat's POV

2030

Now my parents know my mom is expecting. Fabulous, right? At least my father is happy. I'm not so sure about my mom. She seems confused. I mean, this wasn't impossible. This is what happens when you aren't careful. I don't eally want to think abou that right now. Well, it least you know this much. The fun will start next chapter. I must warn you, this isn't going to be what you expect. You have been warned. This isn't going to be all fluffy. There will be plenty of angst and sadness.

**So, what do you think? Love it, hate it? Anyways, thanks for reading. Happy Halloween everyone! I'm going trick or treating as The Black Widow. My costume is awesome. Have fun and be safe. Also, anyone that lives on the east coast of the USA and is effected by the hurricane, I hope you and your family are safe and alright.**

**Love,**

**Klainelover913**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. My friend and I have started writing another story together. If you are Harry Potter/Hunger Games/Twilight fan, you should go check it out. It's called A Very Magical and Vampire Hunger Games. Well, anyways, back to this story. Thanks to all who are reading this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, Clintasha would be happening. **

Cat's POV

2030

Welcome to the next event in my life. This chapter, my parents go to the doctor and then tell the team and Fury. This is always a fun part of the story to tell. This is before things turn bad. That'll happen next chapter. So sit back, and enjoy.

Clint's POV

2013

I woke up with my arms wrapped protectively around Nat. She was still asleep, but probably not for long. She slept really lightly, so as soon as I moved, she would be awake. I didn't really want to wake her up. However, we had a doctor's appointment in an hour, and we needed to get up.

"Nat," I said quietly, and she shot up in bed and pointed her gun at me. I put my hands up and she looked at me, lowering her gun.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm usually awake first."

"I know," he said, "I set an alarm on my watch that vibrates."

"We should probably get ready. I need a shower," she said.

"Alright," I replied, "enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy it more if you join me," she said. Following her cue, I got up and pulled out some clothes to wear. I followed her into the bathroom.

Cat's POV

I don't want to tell anymore into this. Let's fast-forward to the doctor's office.

Nat's POV

"Natalie Rushman," the nurse called. I'd decided to use my fake name. it was better this way. Anyone could easily break into these places. If anyone that had something against me found out about my baby, they would scheme to kidnap it. Speaking of which, I need to find out what it is. I don't want to keep calling my baby 'it.' Although, I have a strong feeling it's going to be a boy. Maybe I'll just call it he.

C lint and I followed the nurse into a checkup room. She took my height, weight, blood pressure, and asked us a bunch of questions. I didn't see the point of most of them.

"The doctor will be in a minute," she said, and then left.

"Nat," Clint said.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Our baby," I say, "I'm worried about him."

"Why?" he asked, "and how do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, we've made a lot of people mad over the years," I say, "if they find out about him, he'll be in a lot of danger. Also, I just think it's a boy. I have this strong sense telling me it's a boy." Clint got up from his chair and walked across the room to the exam table I was sitting on. He sat next to me.

"Nat, nothing is going to happen to our baby. I won't let anything happen, you won't let anything happen, the team won't let anything happen. He'll be surrounded by heroes to protect him and love him. I love him and I love you."

"Thank," I say, starting to cry. He hands me a tissue, "damn hormones." I felt Clint put his hand gently over my stomach.

"Your mommy and daddy love you very much," he said, "be nice to your mommy, though. I love her too." I smiled. Clint was going to be a great father. At least our baby would have one good parent.

"Hello," the doctor said, stepping into the room, interrupting my thoughts, "How are you today?"

"Alright," I say.

"Well, Ms. Rushman, I'm going to take for a test," she said, "I'm Doctor Mason, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say.

"Is this the father?" she asks, pointing to Clint.

"Yes," he says, "Clint Baron."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Barton. Now, if you two will please come with me." I get up and take Clint's hand as we follow her into another exam room. This one has a few machines in it.

"Lie down," she tells me. I do as she tells me, and Clint stands next to me, "now lift up your shirt a little bit." Once again I do as she says.

"Do you know how far you are?" she asks.

"A little over a month, I think," I say.

"Alright," she says, "this is going to be a little cold." She takes a tube of gel and squeezes it onto my stomach. She takes some sort of equipment in her hand and starts to move it around, while looking at a monitor. She stops and holds it steady.

"Well, I've got some interesting news for you," she said, turning the monitor around, "you have twins."

"Twins?" I say quietly.

"Yes," she said, "here's baby one on the right." She moved the thing to show the first baby, "and baby two on the left." She moved the thing to show the other one.

"Nat, we're having twins," Clint said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," I said. I was a little scared, but I tried not to let it show. Clint was in one of his rare really good moods.

"I'm going to print out a photo," she said, "also, the nurse at the front will give you information.

"Thanks so much," I said. She handed me the photo, and this all become too real.

Cat's POV

I guess I forgot to mention that I had a twin. Oh well. Anyways, onto my family telling the team about us. This is really fun to tell. Everyone has a different reaction.

Nat's POV

When we got back to Stark towers, everyone was in the conference room with Fury. They didn't look happy. I followed Clint inside.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Fury said, "I have a new mission I need you all for."

"Sorry, Director, we were at the doctor's," Clint said. Clint's word made the whole team turn and look at us.

"You guys hate doctors," Tony said.

"You guys barely ever go to your SHEILD checkups," Fury added. I caught Pepper's eyes and nodded slightly.

"We have something we'd like to tell everyone," I said.

"Well, we are all dying to know," Fury said sarcastically, "it better be important."

"it is," Clint said.

"Spit it out," Fury said.

"I'm pregnant," I said. I looked around the room at the team's faces. They were priceless. No one was expecting this. Pepper and Jane were just smiling. Tony was the first to speak up.

"Nice going, Barton," he said, "now we can have a little hawk or spider around here."

"Actually, it's twins," Clint replied.

"Dang," Tony said, "when you two do something you do it well."

"You two have been fondueing?" Steve asked, confused.

"Congratulations, you two," Banner said, "you'll make amazing parents."

"I don't understand," Thor said, "you two say you are going to have an infant, right? How is this possible?"

"I agree with the god on this one," Fury finally spoke, "how on earth did my two best agents end up together and now expecting twins?"

"Well, Director, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much," Tony started.

"Stark, I know that part," Fury said, "I want to know why this happened. I thought you two would be smart enough to prevent this."

"Well, when missions go wrong in jungles, we don't exactly have means of preventing it now, do we?" Clint asked, obviously getting mad.

"Are you suggesting that this is my fault?" Fury asked, standing up, putting his hands on the table.

"No, Director," Clint said. He knew better than to mess with Fury. He really didn't want us to be sent to a mission in Russia or something.

"I need to talk to you two in my office tomorrow morning," Fury said, then left.

"Well congratulations, you two," Pepper said, "I already told you Natasha that I knew you'd make goo parents."

"Wait, you knew?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Pepper said, "we girls stick together."

"Well, now what?" Steve asked.

"I say we celebrate and go out for dinner," Tony said.

"Alright," I said.

Cat's POV

Well, there you have it. The team knows about us. Fury's not happy, but he can't really do anything. Next chapter will be sad, I'll tell you that much. Well, good bye for now. I'll see you soon.

**I hope you liked it. I'll try to update again soon. Feel free to review.**

**Love,**

**Klainelover913**


End file.
